


Viola Grown [podfic]

by so1thought



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, College, F/M, Future Fic, Gender Roles, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so1thought/pseuds/so1thought
Summary: Haruhi is a mystery to her university professors -- but not to Kyoya, who knows her better than she knows herself.





	Viola Grown [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Viola Grown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/586775) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



Length: 00:15:14

Size: 20.9MB

Dropbox: [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hy03t89zbchqkex/OHSHC%20-%20Viola%20Grown.mp3?dl=0)

 

Thanks to the fantastic copperbadge for blanket permission!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, let me know what areas were great and/or could be improved. :)


End file.
